


Kamino-stained

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Series: earthstained [1]
Category: SAYER (Podcast), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: What do you do when you're an amnesiac probably-human resident falling for a bodiless AI? What about if you're a bodiless AI falling for an amnesiac probably-human resident? Cody and OBI-WAN figure this shit out together. Or not, depending on your point of view.In which Obi-Wan scrubs away Cody's Kamino-stained reality.





	1. Chapter 1

((Welcome, Resident 2224,)) says a voice in Cody's ear. 

Cody jumps and whirls to see who’s talking to him. He can’t find anyone, so he coughs a little and says, "Hello," out loud, feeling silly the whole time.

((I am OBI-WAN,)) the voice says. ((Here at Aerolith Dynamics, we don't give our Artificial Intelligences acronyms as names. But some of us have chosen to give our own meaning to our names. OBI-WAN does not stand for anything, but I prefer to think of my name as meaning ORDER BEYOND IMAGINATION - WIDE AND NARROW.))

“It’s nice to meet you,” Cody says, and definitely doesn’t stick his hand out to the empty air. Nope. Definitely didn’t do that. “I’m called Cody, I think.” At least, that’s what the nametag on the shirt he’s wearing says. 

((Ah yes,)) OBI-WAN says. ((Complete, unrecoverable amnesia. This is unusual, but not unanticipated. I am… glad to see that you are adjusting well to your new home. I’m sure your human brain would miss Kamino if you remembered it, but now that you are here, you might as well make the most of it.))

“Um,” Cody says. “Thank you?” There’s a rising inflection that he can’t stop, so he doesn’t even try. “Ah, if you don’t mind me asking,” he starts, and pauses, because there’s really no polite way to ask this. “Do you have a body?” he blurts.

OBI-WAN doesn’t say anything for a long moment, and Cody starts desperately searching for something to say. Then, OBI-WAN makes a strange sort of breathy noise, and it takes Cody a minute to realise that he’s laughing. 

((No,)) OBI-WAN says. ((I dwell within the station itself. One might say I _am_ the station.))

“Oh,” is all Cody can manage. OBI-WAN has a very attractive voice, and Cody’d been kind of hoping to meet the man behind it.

((Don’t be afraid,)) OBI-WAN says. ((I will be with you. Always. Look around, and there I am. I provide order from the chaos that is Kaminoan life.))

Cody doesn’t say anything. 

((Ah. My apologies, Resident 2224. I have become… distracted from my original purpose in contacting you. You are to report to Level 63 for immediate work assignment,)) OBI-WAN says. 

“Okay,” Cody says, and then remembers he has no idea where he’s going. “Could you direct me to the elevator?”


	2. Chapter 2

Cody doesn’t hear from OBI-WAN again until his shift is over. He doesn’t know how long it’s been - could have been hours, minutes, he’s not really sure. But when the sonorous tones of the end-of-shift bell ring through his head, he suddenly realizes he’s exhausted. Just as he’s wondering how to get back to his quarters, OBI-WAN speaks up.

((Greetings, Resident 2224,)) OBI-WAN says. 

Cody looks around nervously. No one else seems to hear the AI’s voice. “Hello, OBI-WAN,” he whispers.

((There’s no need to be cautious,)) OBI-WAN says. ((Residents addressing thin air is not an unusual sight here.))

That may be, but it doesn’t stop Cody from being still self conscious about it. “Where am I going?” he asks, still in a low whisper. “I don’t know how to get back to my room.”

((Don’t you worry that pretty head,)) OBI-WAN tells him. ((I will guide you. Take the first left.))

Cody’s almost past the first left by the time OBI-WAN tells him this, so he pivots smartly on his heel and turns down the empty hallway. “Was I military?” he asks out loud, feeling more comfortable talking to OBI-WAN now that there’s no one else around. “I mean, that whole following orders, turning sharply, close order drill business felt familiar.”

((Are you certain this is the path you’d like to go down?)) OBI-WAN asks. 

Cody stops walking. “You told me to turn this way,” he reminds the AI.

OBI-WAN lets out another chuckle. ((No, Resident. Are you certain that this line of questioning will be a productive one? You have no opportunity to return to Kamino. You are an employee of Aerolith Dynamics now. Your only loyalty should be to Aerolith. Do not concern yourself with your past. It will only hinder your abilities to function in the future.))

“Yes, sir,” Cody says, because it feels appropriate and familiar. He starts walking again, letting OBI-WAN’s smooth tones direct him.


	3. Chapter 3

OBI-WAN is, for an AI, exceptionally humanlike. Cody’s pretty sure there’s very few, if any, AI on Kamino that can do what he does. Not that Cody remembers literally anything about Kamino. All he can do is assume. 

The mysterious AI contacts him infrequently throughout his first few weeks, always when Cody’s getting off shift - when he asked why not relieve the drudgery of the shift itself, OBI-WAN tells him it’s important not to disturb the productivity of Aerolith’s workers. Cody can’t tell if he’s being serious or not, so he just kind of smiles and nods.

((Good morning, Cody,)) OBI-WAN says. It’s not the first time he’s been woken up this way, but it is the first time OBI-WAN has used his name, rather than referring to him as Resident 2224. 

“Hey, OBI-WAN,” Cody replies, biting his lip to stop smiling. “How are you?”

((I am performing flawlessly,)), OBI-WAN informs him. ((It is my duty this morning to inform you that you must report to Floor 2 for a medical examination.))

Cody winces. His chip has been giving him some trouble - hearing announcements he’s not supposed to be receiving - but he really doesn’t want them poking around in his head. 

((Do not be afraid, Cody,)) OBI-WAN says. ((This is not unusual. You will not be harmed during the process.))

“Maybe not, but I’m still not really sure I want someone’s fingers in my brain.” He pulls on a shirt. “It’s really not a big deal. I can cope with hearing maintenance announcements and water reclamation announcements at the same time.”

OBI-WAN heaves a sigh. ((Unfortunately, Aerolith does not agree. You should not have any cause to be distracted during your work day, or your mandatory rest period. Each part of your day is carefully structured to maximize efficiency. Any deviation from that is… unacceptable.))

Cody shrugs. “Aerolith knows best, I suppose,” he says. “Doesn’t mean I’ve got to be happy about it.”

OBI-WAN hesitates before his next question. ((Would… would you prefer if I accompanied you as the procedure takes place?)) he asks tentatively.

Cody pauses. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “That might be nice.”


End file.
